


Sleight of Hand

by romanticalgirl



Series: Anywhere but Here [4]
Category: Jonathan Creek (TV)
Genre: Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sleight of Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2000

This hasn't been your night. You'd been offered the tickets and a date as a peace offering, finding out at the last minute that the rat bastard had meant the two separately.

So here you are at Adam Klaus' sold out show, looking amazing in a tight emerald green dress made of velvet so lush even you're having a touch time keeping your hands off it.

Pushing off the wall you've been leaning against, you notice a crowd gathering. Wondering at the stir, you start forward only to have a strong hand wrap around your arm.

"I beg your pardon?" You turn angrily, ready to tell off the owner of the hand, stopping only when you realize who it is.

"Well, if you like to beg, I have to admit I'm not the man to stop you." His voice is somewhere between a purr and a growl and you decide then and there that if seduction has a sound, that is it. He slides his hand down your bare arm until he reaches your hand. Bowing slightly, he lifts it for a kiss. "Adam Klaus."

"Yes, I saw the marquee." You pull your hand from his and turn back toward the crowd.

"I could tell you the inside scoop," he offers. "All the…juicy details."

Wondering vaguely if he knows who you are, you turn back to him. "And how do you know the…" You pause as well, lacing the words with his implied meaning. "Juicy details?"

Taking your interest as acceptance, he guides you into the silent auditorium. Leading you to the stage, he lifts you onto it, allowing him an excellent view up your skirt, should he look.

Crossing your legs and placing one high heel shoe against his chest, you smile and lean forward. "All right, magic man. Dazzle me."

"The police have solved a murder."

"Well, that in itself should cause a stir." His eyes lock on the soft swell of your breast and you move your arms just slightly to give him a better view. "But I sense there's a little more?"

"A lot more, actually."

Your eyes widen innocently. "Really?"

"Mmm. He manages to look you in the eye, a feat you'd thought him incapable of. "My assistant was arrested just a bit ago."

"I'm surprised she didn't ask you to make her disappear."

"Oh but she has disappeared." He snaps his fingers and you start, angry with yourself for getting lost in his green eyes. "Like magic. So I'm in something of a bind. I need a lovely new lady at my side."

You hop off the stage, loving the distinct look of admiration on his face. The sarcasm, however, takes him by surprise. "Oh good, I do so love a man on the rebound."

His eyes narrow and you can tell you've offended him. "Never on the rebound. Always on the prowl."

"How do the women resist?"

"They don't."

Something in his voice lets you k now he's not bragging, merely stating a fact. A fact that depresses you immensely. "Well then, I guess it's time one of them did."

***  
"Jonathan, you're a whiz at this sort of thing."

"Adam, a dress color and the fact that she has breasts like Devonshire cream is hardly enough to go on. Even for me."

"If anyone can do this for me, Jonathan, it's you."

You step through the doorway, smiling. "Mr. Klaus. And…Mr. Creek?"

Adam smiles in return, bathing you in the full force of his charm. "See Jonathan? You always make it look so easy."

Rolling his eyes, the other man offers you a timid smile. He seems rather unassuming, but again your intuition pops up and you realize, had you not shown up, he would have found the way to your doorstep soon enough.

"You've changed your mind then?"

Adam shrugs off his robe, treating you to the sight of his bare chest. Your higher functions cease working for a moment as you gaze at him, wondering if bondage is out of the question with an illusionist.

"Not quite." Forcing your mind back on your reason for being there, you offer him your card.

"Bloody hell."

"Bloody? Giving up your Yankee ways?" You ask, moving further into the room.

"It's better to say bloody in mixed company. You know what I mean to say but I sound like a gentleman." He hands the card to Jonathan who immediately raises his eyebrows.

"A chaperone?"

You step aside and let in a very regal young girl. "Adam, meet your travelling companion, Miss Adrienne Luxembourg."

***  
Adrienne sighs heavily and looks up at you. "Can I go back to the hotel? I'm dying of boredom."

"I'll walk you out."

"It's not necessary. I'm quite capable of making it to the limousine by myself."

"Your father would have my head." You gesture to the door and follow her out to the waiting car. "Take her to the hotel and make sure she gets to her room? Mr. Klaus and I will be along in just a bit. I imagine I have some explaining to do."

George, your driver, nods and helps Adrienne into the back of the car before moving to the driver's seat. "I'll see you in a bit then Miss?"

"Soon." You watch them drive away and sigh heavily, knowing that the next part of your evening is going to be far from exciting. You walk back to the dressing rooms and lean against the wall, waiting for Adam to hang up the phone in disgust, which you're sure he'll do when he realizes he's lost.

"How did this happen?" Jonathan asks quietly from the doorway.

Looking up, you smile at him. "Adam romanced a certain reporter. She became his public relations woman and got him to agree to this contest. Adrienne won. He signed a contract, which I'm sure he's regretting. She's something of a handful. And she has the biggest crush on him."

The soft chuckle surprises you. "It might do Adam some good to have consequences from one of his many romances come back and bite him in the ass."

Your smile fades a bit. "Well, the reporter in question has done so on a couple of occasions."

Jonathan sits next to you and takes your hand, a move that surprises you both. You look into his eyes and can't help the tears that well up. "Tell me?"

"She was a friend. She got involved with Adam, much to the…annoyance of the man she was seeing. Things didn't go well for her after she stopped seeing him. Adam, I mean. She's better now. Somewhat."

"Does Adam know?"

"Pays her hospital bills." You smile sadly through your tears. "He didn't know about the other man when things started between them. I believe that, but it doesn't change what happened. That's why I became involved with the contest. I wanted to make it worth something…you know, everything she went through."

The door to the other room opens and you both look up. Adam is standing there, a strange look on his face. "Well, bloody hell." He sighs and sits down at the makeup table. "All right. Where is she?"

"Back at her hotel. We'll be travelling with you for the next two weeks. We've arranged our itinerary with the help of your booking agent." You stand and hold out your hand for him to shake. He stares at it for a moment before taking it in his own. He looks up to meet your eyes. "She's a nice girl and she adores you. She just wants to see you work your magic. I promise that we won't…interfere with your lifestyle at all. She has to be in bed by eleven, anyway."

"And you? What time do you have to be to bed?"

"Goodnight, Mr. Klaus." You turn and face Jonathan. "Mr. Creek."

***  
You lay in your bed, listening to the night. You should be asleep. You should be lost in dreams of lush beaches and ocean waves but instead all you can think about is a fourteen year old girl in the room to one side of you and the magician on the other.

"Damn." Tossing the covers back, you pull the satin robe on over your slip of a nightgown and walk to the sliding glass doors that lead out to your balcony. Unlocking them and stepping out into the night, you can't help but sigh.

"Can't sleep?"

You see the soft glow of a candle to your left and look over. Adam is lounging on a chair staring up at the sky. The candle is just a faint glow, perhaps just providing comfort, since it obviously isn't for illuminations. "No. Yourself?"

"I had a lot on my mind." He stands and walks over to the divider that separates your balconies. You watch him, realizing he's wearing a pair of silk pajama bottoms that are slung low on his hips. You're certainly beginning to believe in magic, since you're positive there's no way they could stay up on their own.

"Your agent was supposed to notify you," you shrug, pretending that you haven't noticed the dark vee of hair that disappears under the loose waistband or imagined what else lies beneath them. "I'm sorry if that didn't happen."

"A fourteen year old girl seriously puts a damper on my lifestyle."

"Your nights will be free." Is that edge really there in your voice?

He leans forward and your heartbeat increases. "What makes you think that my nights are all I need?"

Moving closer, you lean next to him. The short distance between the rooms allows you to look at each other and almost touch. "Well, you're short an assistant. Without one, you don't have to…practice?"

His smile is wolfish. "I still have to audition them all."

"Well, good luck with that then." You turn to go, hating yourself for feeling anything for the man. Just because he could be a gentleman when it suited him, didn't mean that he was a gentleman. If anything, it meant the exact opposite.

"Wait." He asks softly.

You turn around, your lips pursed together. "Yes, Mr. Klaus?"

"I'm sorry…about your friend." The fact that neither of you can manage to say her name is telling, but you can't call him on something you yourself are guilty of.

"No more so than I am."

"She mentioned you occasionally. You're close?"

"We were when it mattered." Shrugging, you turn away again. "Goodnight, Mr. Klaus."

"Honey, call me Adam. If we're going to spend the next two weeks together, we may as well pretend to be friends."

***  
"Are we ready?" Adrienne pushed her dark hair back behind her ears and tapped her foot impatiently. "Shouldn't we be going to breakfast and to the theatre? I don't want to miss anything."

Only her good breeding keeps it from being a whine, but you know one when you hear it. "In a moment."

"Why are you wearing that?" Looking over the pale gray pants and lavender blouse, she wrinkles her nose. "It's not your color, you know. You'd look better in something else. Why won't you wear something more flattering?"

"Shall we?" You pick up your purse and keys, ignoring her comments and the voice in your head that agrees with them. You don't tell a fourteen year old that you're dressing down so that you'll seem less attractive to the man she has a crush on.

Not that you can tell if he's attracted to you. It seems that flirting is as essential to Adam as breathing, perhaps more so.

"Are we having breakfast with him?" You look over her outfit and nod, approving of her choice. Jeans and a long sleeve shirt over a tank top, cool enough for the evening before the performance and, fortunately, not too revealing. "I can't wait to spend some time with him. Do you think he'll let me help with some of the tricks?"

"I don't know. He has people he pays to do that, love."

The knock on your door catches her attention and she swings it open quickly. Adam is standing there wearing leather pants and a red silk shirt, looking far more appetizing than anything on the breakfast menu. He takes Adrienne's hand and kisses it, producing a rose from behind his back. "Good morning, beautiful lady."

A soft blush suffuses her face and she giggles softly. She's going to grow up to be exactly the kind of woman Adam Klaus falls for, beautiful, well off, smart and coquettish. Everything, you admit to yourself, that you're not. "Good morning. May I…may I call you Adam?"

"I insist on it." Looking over her head at you, he favors you with a smile. "Shall I take you two ladies to breakfast before we venture off to the theatre?"

You nod, not hearing Adrienne's enthusiastic response. You're lost again in those green eyes, only now you're wondering what it would feel like to run your hands over his strong, leather clad thighs.

"Coming?"

"Right behind you, Mr. Klaus." You follow the two of them out the door, allowing him to take you by the arm. He escorts you both downstairs in that manner, guiding you to a table set for three. "Where's Jonathan?"

"Off with a new friend." He pulls out Adrienne's chair and sets her in it before coming round to do the same for you. You smile at your charge, seeing the idolatry in her eyes. Adam pushes in your chair and leans over, his breath whispering in your ear. "Comfortable?"

You turn to answer, noticing that he's not looking at you at all, but instead at a willowy blonde at the next table. A sharp pain goes through your chest and unexplainable tears threaten to well up in your eyes. "Just fine. Thank you."

He nods and sits, making sure the blonde is well within his line of sight. Thankful that Adrienne is there to make conversation, you eat your breakfast in silence, not wanting to think. Fortunately, he's enough of a gentleman to treat the young girl with care, paying attention to her as she speaks.

But his eyes never leave the blonde.

"I have to make a phone call." You push away from the table and move off before either of them can say anything to you. Out of their sight, you disappear into the bathroom and stare at yourself in the mirror. "You're being ridiculous. You're getting all weepy because he's looking elsewhere, when you've as much as told him that's what he should do. So either come to grips with what you want or…" You trail off, noticing another woman has walked into the room.

"Adam?"

"Pardon?"

She has short red hair and seems slightly frazzled. "You're talking to yourself in the mirror. You're talking about Adam, I'm guessing."

"Is it a common occurrence where he's concerned?"

Shrugging, she moves to your side and stares at your reflection. "I barely know the man, but I can see that he'd drive someone to it. My name is Maddy. I'm here to see Jonathan."

"Nice to meet you." You introduce yourself in return and sigh. "I'm not his type at all."

"I wouldn't say that." She begins applying lipstick, still looking at you. "You're close enough to the last one…"

"Great. Perhaps I'll run out and commit a murder then, shall I?" You sigh and drop your head. "Adam Klaus has as much will and ability to be faithful as I do to become Queen of England."

"Stranger things have happened," She smiles at you and turns back to her lipstick. "Especially when Jonathan's about."

"Have a thing for him?" You figure if she's allowed to pry, you should be given the same opportunities.

"Jonathan? Heaven's no! He's just…" she stops and blots her lips, a faint flush creeping over her cheeks. "I've got to run. We're meeting someone for brunch. Nice meeting you."

"And you." She leaves in a manner much like a whirlwind and you can't help but smile. Following in her wake, you walk back into the dining room to see that the blonde has joined Adam and Adrienne at your table. In your seat.

Trying to seem nonchalant, you walk up and sit next to Adrienne, giving her a smile. She doesn't notice, so intent on watching Adam as he speaks. You stare at your meal, getting cold in front of the other woman and sigh.

Adam seems to hear you and looks your way. "You're back."

"I wasn't gone that long."

"This is Chloe."

The blonde looks at you and you can see the property sign in her eyes. Adam has just been declared off limits, whether he knows it or not. You glance at him and see his own possessive smile. Well, apparently he knows it. "Nice to meet you. I'm afraid I left something in the room, will you all excuse me?"

"Of course," Chloe smiles at you and you find yourself struggling to control the desire to puncture her obviously fake breasts.

"Adrienne, make sure you stay with Mr. Klaus. I'd hate for anything to happen to you while you were in his care."

The threat given, you get up and head for the elevator, feeling horrible.

And the worst part of it is that it's glaringly obvious that this is your own fault. Turning around as you get to the elevator, you catch sight of them once again and sigh. Well, not entirely your fault. Something tells you that, even if you had accepted Adam's offer, you'd still be right where you are now.

Only perhaps a little more satisfied.

***  
The theater is quiet as Adam runs through his routine, not having to expend much energy to keep both Chloe, who tagged along, and Adrienne enthralled. You can't help smiling at the delight on the younger girls' face as he focuses his attention on her. Her father's position keeps him busy and she doesn't get nearly enough personal attention, other than from you.

"I'll have to ask." Adrienne looks over at you. "Is it all right?"

You shake your head to clear the thoughts from it and look up at their expectant faces. "What's that?"

"Can I help Adam tonight? He says there's something I can do that's not very difficult!"

"I'll have to discuss it with him, but if it's as safe as he says, I don't see a problem." You meet his eyes, ignoring the blond. "You won't mind going over it with me?"

"Not at all." His voice is controlled, but you can see the quick glance over to the obviously annoyed Chloe. You barely manage to hide your smile before he turns back to you. "How about in an hour? I'll have one of the guys show you the way the trick works and then we'll discuss it?"

"Sounds wonderful." You move off to the steps that will take you back into the wings. Adrienne is staring at Adam, who has moved over to Chloe's side. Sighing, you move over to her. "Why don't you come with me and we'll find out how this works. I'm sure it's safe and then you'll be a star."

"I'll never be like her, though, will I?"

"A opportunist with bleached blond hair? I should hope not."

Adrienne giggles. "That's not what I meant."

"No, but it made you laugh." You take her arm and lead her off into the wings, willing yourself not to look back at Adam. Losing the fight, you look back as he wraps his arm around Chloe and leads her off in the other direction. Ignoring the tightening in your chest, you turn back to Adrienne's now excited conversation and very deliberately put Adam Klaus out of your mind.

***  
You stand outside the door of his dressing room, knowing that you should just walk away. He's in there. You can feel it. He's also a half-hour late for your meeting. You've sent Adrienne back to the hotel with your driver, telling her to rest up for the night ahead. The trick is relatively simple and you, for some reason, trust Adam with it.

You swallow hard and lift your hand to knock, just as the door opens and Chloe steps out. Her hair and makeup look as pristine as they had that morning, which is your first clue that something has happened. She also has her skirt on backwards. "Chloe."

"Oh, um, hello." She doesn't even bother trying to remember your name as she brushes past you. You nod as she walks off before turning to face the now closed door once again. Knocking this time, you push it open and walk inside.

He's lying there on the chaise lounge wearing a long, silver silk robe. "You're late."

"I didn't want to interrupt your…audition, did you call it?"

"Time slipped away from me."

"Really? You don't seem the type to let anything out of your grasp." You sit in the chair at the vanity and look at him. "They walked me through the trick. I have no problems with allowing Adrienne to do it. I'm sure you'll be careful with her."

"Of course."

"Of course." You stand up and start to leave; ignoring the predatory look in his eyes and the scent of him that permeates the room. "We'll see you this evening, then."

"Wait." He stands and comes up behind you, grabbing your arms gently. "Talk to me."

"You don't want a conversation, Mr. Klaus. What you want is to figure out why I'm not falling all over you like the other two women you've encountered today." Shrugging off his arms and turning to face him, you look him straight in the eye. "Fine then, I'll tell you. I'm here because I have a job to do. I'm not here to fall for you or your charms. I'm here to make sure that you pay attention to that girl and that she has a delightful time. That's all."

"I like you angry."

"I don't like you."

"Liar." He pouts slightly and steps closer. "You like me more than you care to admit. You like the fact that I'm dangerous."

"Oh yes, it ranks right up there with irresponsible and promiscuous. You're a fine catch." Turning around, you walk out of the dressing room intent on leaving the theatre. You get a few feet away before you're swept up and deposited neatly over his shoulder.

Walking back into the dressing room, he shuts the door with his foot. He slides you down his body, and places his hands on the sides of your face. "Don't walk away."

"Adam," you start.

"Say it again." He moves closer, the silk rustling against you. "Say it?"

"A…Adam?"

He leans in, his lips brushing yours lightly. "You make it so full of promise." Moving his head slowly, he finds your earlobe with his lips, nuzzling it. "I don't suppose you'd like to realize that promise?"

You step back, swallowing hard. "Adam, you were just in here with another woman having sex. Exactly how do you think that would be turning me on?"

His eyes narrow and he steps back as well. "You're saying I don't turn you on?" Disbelief is all over his face.

"I never said that. I simply said that there's no way in hell I'm going to fall into your arms after Chloe of all people."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Turning toward the door again, you glance back over your shoulder. "You seem like a smart man Adam. Figure it out."

***  
Adrienne is sitting in your room when you get back to the hotel, practically bouncing in anticipation. "Well?"

"Well?" You stare at her for a moment before realization dawns in your eyes. "Oh. Of course. Adam will take excellent care of you."

"I'd let him take care of me."

"Adrienne!" You shake your head and shut your door. "I thought you were going to rest before tonight's performance."

"I am. I just had to know for sure." She gets up and heads for the adjoining door. "And don't worry. I know he won't even glance my way until I'm about five years older. But…never mind."

"But what?"

"Why don't you like him?"

"I'm not the kind of girl Adam looks twice at, love." You sigh and sit on the bed, wondering why you're lying. "He likes women he can mold and dispose of. I'm afraid I don't fit the pattern."

She nods. "I suppose it's a good thing then isn't it? That you're not interested?"

"A very good thing," you nod as she leaves the room, waiting until the lock clicks to lie back on the bed. If only it were true.

***

An hour before show time there was a knock on your door. You're dressed in another gown, this time a royal blue, with tulip sleeves and a flared skirt that reached mid thigh. You open the door and smile sadly at Jonathan. "I take it you're my date for the evening?"

"After a fashion."

"Who beat me out? Chloe or Adrienne?"

"Adam honors his contracts." He hands you a rose. "You look lovely."

"Thank you." You straighten, grabbing your purse and closing the door behind you. "Shall we go?"

"You have to understand about Adam. He's not like you think."

"He's not? He's not the kind of man who hooks up with a woman who happens to be his assistant until he tires of her and finds a new one? He's not the kind of man to shag a woman he's just met in his dressing room then try and seduce another. He's not like that?"

"Well, perhaps like you think. But he doesn't mean harm by it."

"What harm is there in it? Most of the women don't stick around once they've been replaced, I would assume." You face the doors of the elevator, not wanting to see the pity on Jonathan's face. "I think the best thing for me is just to stay away from Adam. I'll be around when Adrienne is, but I think I should minimize my contact with the man himself."

"I understand why you're going along with this, but what's your connection to her, to Adrienne?"

"You mustn't say anything."

"Of course not."

"Her father is a rather wealthy man. Very wealthy. Very famous. Very…well, very everything. I'm sort of her bodyguard or guardian, I suppose is a better word for it. It a pure coincidence that I knew…knew Emma."

"I'm very sorry then. I imagine there is nothing about this that makes it easy for you."

"You're doing a fine job of that, Jonathan, thank you." You turn away and stare out the glass front of the elevators. Below you see Adam dressed in tight black leather pants and a silver silk shirt, his arm draped casually around Adrienne's shoulders. She's wearing a beaded ivory gown that compliments her young figure and staring up at him in abject adoration. The sight of her, so innocent and trusting, brings a smile to your face. "He's a nice man though, when he wants to be, isn't he?"

Jonathan follows your gaze and imitates your smile. "He has his moments."

"Pity they're few and far between." You manage a soft laugh that he echoes. "Are we to ride over with them?"

"Actually, I'm going off by myself…"

"With Maddy?"

"Maddy? No. No. She's…she and I aren't…"

"Oh. I apologize then. You struck me as a nice couple."

His blush sweeps up his pale skin quickly as he turns away. "Well, thank you, but no. She's got another man in her life. We're simply friends…I think." He shakes his head, unwilling to figure out his relationship with the other woman for you. "But I have to be backstage and it works better if no one notices me. Not that Adam leaves much room in the spotlight."

You exit the elevator, nodding your agreement. Jonathan walks you over to Adam and Adrienne and gives you a soft kiss on the cheek before fading into the crowd. You focus your attention on the reporters ringing around the illusionist, forcing yourself to listen to their questions.

"And who's the young lady, Adam? I didn't think you were that decadent!" The reporter is female and, obviously, a fan of Adam's charms.

"I love beauty of all ages, shapes and sizes," Adam grins wickedly. "I'd even give you a shot, Sylvia. But Adrienne here won a contest and she and her chaperone are traveling with us for the next week and a half."

Your heart speeds up as you realize that almost half of the first week is gone. Adam glances over at you and raises an eyebrow; his gaze taking in your dress and the way it fits you. He nods his approval and steps away from Adrienne to hold his hand out to you.

"You've all met Adrienne now, and you'll see more of her this evening during the performance. She's been kind enough to offer to help me work a little magic." He waits for the laughter, fuelled by the sexual innuendo he exudes whenever he speaks. "But let me introduce you to her chaperone."

He pulls you closer, showing you off for the cameras. Embarrassment has given your cheeks a delicate blush and you're thankful you knew to dress the part. You smile for the cameras, trying very hard not to look at Adam. Your feelings are in your eyes and the camera catches emotion too easily for your comfort. You instead turn to Adrienne and pull her closer to you.

"Pardon the question Adam, but isn't Adrienne the daughter of Baron Von Luxembourg? The German entrepreneur? Is this in some way connected to the recent rumors of his pursuit of the man he believes is the true father of his daughter?"

Silence fills the room, save for your whispered curse. Adam laughs softly and shakes his head. "Don't be ridiculous. Adrienne won the contest, fair and square. A contest, you'll remember, set up by my former publicist, Emma Caldwell. I can assure you, there are no ulterior motives here."

You wonder briefly if you're the only one who hears the underlying danger in his tone. His anger is bubbling just under the surface and the ride in the limousine is going to be volatile. Adrienne is looking at you with wide eyes, the sudden real fear for her safety dawning. She whispers your name quietly and nods in the direction behind you.

You react before you even know you're doing it. The shot whizzes over your heads as you fall to the floor, Adrienne safely beneath you. "Fuck."

She giggles hysterically, sobbing all the while. "Someone's trying to kill me," she manages to say.

Suddenly there's a heavy weight on top of you and your fighting instincts kick in. You're about to lodge a high heel in the groin of whoever had decided to use you as a mattress when his silken voice penetrates your protective instincts. "Someone's trying to kill you."

"Adam," you sigh.

"And I'm in the crossfire. You've got a bit of explaining to do, my dear."

Listening intently, you realize the gunfire has stopped. No doubt the increased security you've hired has either taken care of the gunman or scared him off. You hope for the first, fear it's the latter. "Perhaps you could get off me, Mr. Klaus?"

He rolls away and you take a deep breath. Getting to your feet, you find yourself surrounded by six armed men. You reach down and help Adrienne to her feet and hug her closely. "You okay, darling?"

She's shivering. "Scared."

"I don't think we'll be doing Adam's show tonight."

Her blue eyes gaze up at you, fear deep inside them. "Am I going to have to go back home?"

"I'll talk to your father tonight. And we'll decide in the morning." You look at Ian, the guard you trust the most and have worked with the longest. "Get her to her room. Stand outside. No one in but me. Put a guard on my door as well. The connector's locked, but it doesn't mean…" You take a deep breath and curse softly again. "Sweep the rooms. Bugs, gunmen…I don't want this happening again."

He nods and wraps his arm around Adrienne. He's known her since she was born, so she melts easily into his protective embrace. "Come on, pet. I'll take you upstairs."

She nods and they leave silently. The reporters have scattered to file their stories, undoubtedly hurried along by the guards that appeared out of nowhere. Adam is still standing beside you, his face a mixture of betrayal, confusion and anger. "I can explain?" You offer.

"You can. And you will." He glances at his watch and sighs. "I have a show to do. I'll see you after?"

"All right." You owe him an explanation at least. "But Adam?"

"Yes, love?"

"You smell of Chloe and I'll kick you out on your ass."

***  
Standing in the window of your hotel room, you look down at the night below. The streetlights cast everything in shadow, save the images caught in their downward glare, leaving the majority of the night dark and moody. Your eyes scan the streets, looking for suspicious activity. You've switched rooms with Adrienne, hoping that anyone knowing where she was might be confused enough not to risk it.

You don't hold out much hope.

The talk with her father after leaving Adam hadn't done much for your spirits either. He wanted her home and safe, even though home was the least safe place for her. He didn't need her protected by "six linebackers, a magician and an emotionally stunted chaperone." The last comment would have stung if you hadn't heard it so many times in the past few years.

Ever since his wife had died, he'd taken his anger out on you and, were it not for Adrienne, you would have left almost as long ago. But his verbal sparring with you kept him from focussing on his daughter and that was what you wanted.

Still, hope would have been nice.

The knock startles you, even though you've been expecting it. Walking over to the door, you take a deep breath and open it, still unsure as to how you're going to explain all of this to Adam without causing him to hate you for the rest of his life. Even thought that might make dealing with all of these emotions you're trying to deny that much easier.

"Hello, Adam."

He looks tired and out of sorts. "May I?"

You step back and wait for him to enter. Closing the door behind him, you gesture into the room. "Can I get you anything?"

He lifts his arm, showing off the bottle of champagne in his hand. "I brought my own." He sets the bottle down on the nightstand and sits on edge of the bed. "You switched rooms."

"Safety precaution."

"Hmm." Lying back, he stares up at the ceiling. "I talked with my agent before the show tonight. Apparently, he was aware of the possibility of danger." His voice lowered to a predatory growl. "Any particular reason I wasn't informed?"

"You'd have to ask him." You shrug and lean back against the wall across from him. "I left that decision up to him."

"I see."

"Shall I just tell you or do you want to ask questions?"

"No. Go ahead."

"She did win the contest. Admittedly, she had…has the resources to stuff the box, so to speak." You sigh and look down at your hands. "Her father was furious."

"Because he thinks I'm her natural father?"

"No. Well…no. It's hard to explain. He is most definitely Adrienne's father. But his wife left him for a six month period before she became pregnant. She had an affair with someone, and, in an effort to protect whoever it was, she made up a name."

"Let me guess…"

"Adam Klaus."

He sits up, opening the champagne bottle with practiced skill. Raising it to his lips, he takes a deep drink. "And how do you know it wasn't me?"

"Because sixteen years ago, you were apprenticed to Matthew Wildess. You were exclusively touring in the United States and Maeve didn't have a passport."

"You seem to know an awful lot about me."

"It was my job to know a lot about you." You manage to control the blush before it becomes too obvious by reminding yourself you don't want him to know how much you know. "I was hired to investigate you by Adrienne's father. I was to become his wife's confidante and his daughter's chaperone."

"And I still don't see how I fit into this."

You watch him as he takes another drink. For a moment he seems very much like a lonely man, confused at the tumult surrounding his life. "Your name was thrown around the house every time there was a fight. There were…a lot of fights. Adrienne started believing…fantasizing I guess, that you were her real father. Anyone was better than the truth, even a man she'd never met."

"And so when she saw the contest, she thought it was the perfect opportunity."

"And I thought it would be a chance for her to have a little bit of a life. Her father is a dangerous man with dangerous friends."

"Don't you mean enemies?"

You meet his green eyes. "No. He doesn't have enemies. He has friends that he keeps as close to him as he can. It tends to put his daughter in very precarious situations. If I weren't around, I imagine she would be married to some very slimy oil tycoon in some God-forsaken country."

"You're her guardian angel, are you?"

You watch him as he stands and walks toward you. His gait is slow and sensuous, but without the predatory sense that usually permeates his presence. "No, I'm just an investigative reporter who took pity on a very sad, hurt, lonely woman and her daughter. I've always had a soft spot for the helpless."

"Are they helpless?" He's getting closer and your heart is beating faster than you thought possible.

"Well, Maeve is dead. And Adrienne's not old enough to face him alone, so I guess she's helpless." You shrug and try to take a step back, realizing that you can't with the wall right behind you.

"And who protects the protector, love?" His voice is like silken honey, wrapping around you sexily. "Who shields you from gunfire when I'm not around?" He lifts his hand and runs the tips of his fingers over your cheek until they touch your lips. "Who pushes you to the ground and covers your body in the heat of the moment?"

You open your mouth to reply, only to have his lips meet yours. His tongue presses the advantage, slipping inside the warm hollow of your mouth, tasting the surfaces, exploring the heat building between you. His hand moves up to stroke back the tendrils of hair that have fallen onto your forehead and you can't seem to stop your hands from moving up his strong chest to wrap around his neck.

He pulls away from the kiss, leaving both of you gasping for air. "Oh…oh my," you whisper, staring up at his face. His eyes are dark now, need shining in them. His fingers thread through your hair so that he can control your movements. He tilts your head slightly and lowers his head toward yours once more.

"I'm going to kiss you again."

"I guessed that."

"You have one chance to ask me to stop."

You manage to shake your head slightly. "Don't stop."

His lips descend again and you lose track of the outside world. Nothing matters except the taste and the feel of the man in your arms. Your hands smooth over his shoulders around to his neck, moving up to tangle in the short hair covering his neck.

His hands leave your hair to run down your back, caressing you through the thin material of the T-shirt you'd changed into while he was gone. He reaches down and cups the curve of your ass, pulling you closer to him.

You can't help but moan against his mouth as you feel his cock pressing into you. The soft leather of his pants glides against the denim of your jeans as he rubs his pelvis against you, his whole body tight with desire. Pulling away from your kiss, he meets your eyes once again.

"Let me take you to bed?"

You want to say yes. You want to peel the leather away from him and feast on his body. You want to melt into his words and let his voice seduce you. You want the feel of him touching you to send you tumbling into sweet oblivion. You want…

The sudden, too familiar sound breaks into the haze of lust you're basking in. "Fuck." You shout, shoving off the wall and sending both you and Adam tumbling to the ground. Not quite what you had in mind. Rolling off of him, you look up at the bullet hole now lodged very close to where your head had been. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Adam is lying there, a look of pure agony on his face. You spare a moment to hope that you didn't hurt him before you scramble to your feet and, keeping low the ground, make your way to the connecting door. You open it slowly, nearly screaming at the face that greets you.

"Hi," Adrienne whispers. "I heard shots. I did as you said. Stop, drop and crawl like hell."

You laugh and give her a hug. "Thank goodness you do listen to me sometimes."

"When it's important enough," she smiles. Looking past you, she sees Adam sprawled out on the floor. "Uh-oh. Looks like the shots interrupted something?"

"An explanation, I'm afraid. The shot almost hit him."

"Is he alright?"

"He can hear you, you know." Adam rolls over and crawls over toward the two of you. "He's just been shot at twice in one night. I feel like I'm sleeping with someone's wife."

"No such luck, I'm afraid." You look at him questioningly. "Well, I think not anyway."

"Not this week," He manages a grin for you both. Reaching over, he ruffles Adrienne's hair. "You okay?"

"Right as rain." Her smile from his attention fades rapidly though. "I'm going to have to go home, aren't I?"

The second conversation you'd been avoiding neatly rears its ugly head. "I'm afraid so, pet. Your father doesn't want you staying here."

"Are you sure this isn't just some elaborate plan of Dad's to keep me from enjoying myself?"

You shrug, not knowing the true answer to that question. "Well, if it's any consolation, he's letting you go to the chalet rather than going home. You're to stay with your aunt this summer."

Her eyes light up and your heart lightens. "Really? Aunt Elissa?"

"Yes."

"Will you come?"

"After I visit your father and place a report. That is, if I'm still in his employ afterwards." You shrug again. "I don't know that he's going to keep me around, Sweet. You're going off to school next year. You're not going to need me around. This, I think, was to be our farewell vacation."

Sniffling slightly, she nods. The sadness is palatable. "I suppose I'm almost an adult now. Don't exactly need a chaperone."

"And I'm not the bodyguard you'll need." You lift her chin, completely forgetting that you have an audience. "But I'll still come visit you at school and perhaps at your Aunt's if she'll have me for a bit. We're still friends. Nothing changes that."

"Thank you," she whispers, enveloping you in a tight hug. "Thank you for saying we're friends."

"Always, Adri. Always."

***  
Tucking Adrienne into bed after your crying and hugging moment, you notify the guard outside her door. Calling Ian from down the hall, you get him to stay in the room with her. His loyalty lay with you and Adrienne. Even if her father were behind the whole thing, he'd protect her to the end.

You shut the door between the rooms, expecting to find yours empty. Instead, Adam is sitting at the table. The champagne bottle is sitting in the middle of it, just out of his reach. "Come sit with me?"

Walking over, you wonder at his mood. He seems frighteningly calm. "So, you're leaving then?"

"Tomorrow night, I imagine. I'll take Adrienne to get settled at her Aunt's house then I'll go back to her father's offices and make my report. Then I imagine I'll be doing some packing before I struggle to find a place in London."

"You could stay at my flat. I'm not there that often…at least until you find something more suitable."

"That…that would be quite nice. Thank you Adam."

He shakes his head, brushing off the gratitude. "It's nothing. I mean, if I'm not there, it's just space, isn't it?"

"Right." You nod and sit opposite him. "One thing I've learned, gunfire is not the best aphrodisiac."

"Really? I felt quite a bit like shagging the hell out of you when I saw how close that bullet came to killing you."

"Hasn't happened yet."

"What? The shagging or the killing?"

"Either. Or both, I suppose." You deliberately meet his gaze. Your talk with Adrienne has left you with something of a go to hell attitude and suddenly, shagging Adam seems an even nicer proposition than it had been a half-hour ago. And a half-hour ago, it had seemed awfully close to ecstasy.

"What if it did?"

"The shagging or the killing?"

He gets up from his chair and moves over to you. Taking your hands, he helps you stand and pulls you toward the bed. "You might die from pleasure," he smiles as he lays you down on the comforter, "but I'm not making any guarantees."

***  
Sunlight filters into the room, warming you as you roll over to face the pillow next to yours. Opening your eyes slowly, you feel your heart beat increase, excited and aroused at the prospect of waking up and finding Adam staring at you lustily.

You let your eyelashes flutter just slightly before you open your eyes.

Only to find yourself alone.

Kicking off the covers, you get out of the bed and reach for your robe. You tell yourself not to, but you can't help but look for a note, something that told you he'd just run out for breakfast or a paper or…anything.

You tie the belt securely around you, needing to take a shower and wash the lingering scent of him away. You're halfway to the bathroom when you hear the knocking at the main door. Hope flickers, even though your brain sternly tells it to go to hell. It insists on sticking around, reminding you he doesn't have a key to your room.

Swinging the door open, you look out and your brain, very snidely, tells hope exactly what to do with itself. "Hello Jonathan."

"Hello." He very deliberately doesn't look around and you start feeling like you need a shower even more than you had before. Something in his eyes tells you that he's used to dealing with the women Adam has gotten tired of. "You got a package."

"Who's it from?"

He doesn't answer, which is answer enough. "Tell Mr. Klaus that I don't need his gifts and trinkets." You meet his eyes and hold them, even though he's done nothing wrong. "Tell him I don't need anything from him at all."

"He…"

"I don't give a damn what he…anything." You finally look away and grab the door, pulling it closer to you. "It was very nice meeting you Jonathan."

"I wish…"

"Please be sure you say goodbye to Adrienne. I think she'd like it very much if you did."

"Of course. I…"

"Goodbye, Jonathan." You shut the door quickly. The tears are standing in your eyes, ready to spill over. Rushing toward the bath, you shed the robe and climb into the shower turning the water on full blast. You bite your lip as the cold beats down on you, all the while turning the knob until its hotter than you think you can stand.

Standing there, you shiver, despite the heat. Finally, weak from the hot air, the searing water and the few hours of sleep, you shut off the water and step out of the tub. Adrienne is standing in the doorway, a horrified look on her face. "What happened?" She whispers as she rushes over to you.

Her hand hovers above your shoulder, obviously afraid to touch your red skin. "Are you all packed?" You ask softly.

She nods and picks up a towel. With soft pats, she dries your skin. She moves away every time you reach for the towel, the fear that you'll start rubbing your skin clear in her eyes. When you're dry, she tosses the towel away and hands you your robe. "Come on into the room. We'll find you something to wear."

"No, Adrienne. You need to get ready to go." Looking at the clock, you cringe. You'd slept in longer than you thought. "We have to leave in a couple of hours."

"So do you and you haven't even started to pack." She sits you on the edge of the bed until she sees your reaction. Helping you stand, she moves you over to the chair. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing," you laugh bitterly. "Well, except make love to me…have sex…fuck me senseless. That must be it, you know. I've lost all my sense and so I just fell into bed and let him seduce me…he's quite the seducer. Your mother certainly knew how to pick them."

"You mean she…"

You laugh again, knowing that you're about to slip over the line into hysteria. "No love, he's not your father. She just did her research well. Adam's exactly the sort of person who wouldn't give a damn if he got a woman pregnant or…well, it doesn't really matter, does it?" You look into her worried eyes. "Don't worry, love. I'm not going to go bananas here. I just have…I just need a bit of time alone, all right? Leave the door open, if it makes you feel better? But please?"

She nods, her concern making you smile. "You won't do anything stupid, will you?"

"Already have, but I won't do anything more, I promise." You squeeze her hand and stand. "I've got to dress and pack. You should double check that you haven't forgotten anything. And make sure that if you go anywhere, you have Ian by your side."

"I'm not leaving you. I'll be next door." She gives you a stern look and you can't help but smile. "Don't hurt yourself any more? Promise?"

"Promise."

***  
You avoid the mirror as you dig in the bureau for the softest clothes you can find. In retrospect, punishing yourself with scorching water probably wasn't the wisest move. Perhaps next time you can just whip yourself. At least then only your back would hurt.

Finally finding something soft that doesn't fall into the pajama category, you toss the rest of your clothes into your bags. You can't look at the gowns, knowing you'd bought them on orders, specifically to keep Adam's focus on you, just in case he was interested in younger women and his eye strayed to Adrienne.

The reality - that he'd not done anything other than treat her with the utmost respect and care - makes you realize even more that you'd been used, once again. It's becoming a rather annoying habit. "Adrienne?"

"Yeah?" She appears at the door so quickly that you know she's been watching you. "Did you need something?"

"Has Ian left to get the car?"

"Yes."

"You're all packed?"

"I thought you said you didn't like him. I don't understand."

You close your eyes then force yourself to look at your reflection. Other than being a dark shade of pink, you look the same; hardly the least bit worse for wear. "I'm afraid I lied to you. I've had something of a thing for him since I started working for your father. He hired me, originally, to investigate Adam and make sure that your mother was lying."

"And so you've fancied him all along?"

"What's not to fancy? He's sexy, he's masculine, he's charming, he's…"

"Hung like a horse?" She giggles.

"Adrienne!"

"Well?"

You blush, making your face get even redder. "No comment."

She stomps her foot in mock frustration. "Come on! Just tell me if it's all him inside those leather pants or if it's…enhanced."

You fall back on the bed laughing, ignoring the pain as the rough comforter rubs you through your thin shirt. "No. No enhancement necessary."

She sighs melodramatically and falls to the floor in a pretend faint. "Swoon." She looks up at you from the floor and rolls over onto her stomach, propping her chin up in her hands. "I like it when you laugh."

"It's better than crying, I suppose."

"So this was like a fantasy for you, coming true."

"Then crashing down, yes." You nod and sit back up. "But, like with most fantasies, the reality is never what you hoped and you go on."

"Was it what you hoped?"

Tears sparkle in your eyes once again as you nod. "More than I hoped. But," you meet her eyes and try to smile. "Fantasies don't hold up in the light of day, I'm afraid."

She bites her lower lip as she studies your face. Finally she nods and smiles weakly back at you. "Then I guess it's time to go back to reality, hmmm?"

"A better reality than you're used to," you remind her.

"For me. But what happens to you now? Daddy fires you, I move on…where will you be?"

"Surviving, love. Just like always." You stand and look around the room for anything you might have missed. "I can dodge bullets in my sleep. One little Adam Klaus isn't going to stop me."

"Not so little," she mumbles under her breath, looking to see if you heard her.

The pillow lands in the dead center of her face.

***

You've never noticed the stars out in the night, you've always spent so much time wondering what the shadows hold that you've forgotten that the darkness holds beauty as well as evil. But old habits die hard and you can't help staring out, watching the shadows, even though all the danger is gone.  
Adrienne is safely tucked in bed at some exclusive Swiss boarding school with 24-hour guards and an underground tunnel that winds under the property to the boy's school next door.

She promised you that she wouldn't let her heart get broken, but you know it won't be long until the heartfelt letters and tearful phone calls. You can't wait for them, actually. It's always so much easier dealing with someone else's heartache.

Your eyes stray from the window to the newspaper, but you quickly force them back. Not now. Not yet. Better to concentrate on more pleasant things. Like being fired.

Adrienne's father gave you a glowing recommendation, mostly in light of the overwhelming evidence you'd acquired on some of his activities. It's amusing that he expected a trained investigative journalist to not look into something suspicious.

Especially since that's what he paid you to do.

The severance package was very nice as well. It provided enough money for a flat for several years as well as a few other perks. Of course, he'd had his conditions, which you were more than happy to agree to. Your information, your gun and your word that you wouldn't say anything to Adrienne while he was alive.

You conscience was quiet when you said yes and hadn't made a sound since.

Although it would be difficult to hear over the racing of your blood.

Giving in finally, you pick up the paper and look it over. A full-page ad, announcing Adam Klaus' return to London is the first thing you see, but it isn't what holds your attention.

The opposite page is the society column and the article you've been avoiding since you'd first caught sight of the headline.

Who is the Mystery Woman  
Making Mr. Magic Disappear

Skimming through the article, you can't help but sigh. The picture is of him in silk and leather, much like the outfit you'd last seen him in. Chloe is on his arm, staring up at him longingly.

The word melt together, Adam forsaking his public flamboyance for a more mellow European tour, spending his nights in his hotel room…though not necessarily alone.

And now he's back in London, performing two sold our shows. The tickets you'd sworn you wouldn't buy are sitting next to your purse near the door.

You want to see him so much it hurts. You also want to tear him limb from limb, but that's beside the point.

The knock on your door startles you. Moving over to it, you're surprised to see Jonathan standing there. "I shouldn't be surprised, I suppose."

"I'm not here for Adam. I just wondered…how you are. Adrienne's letters don't mention you all that much."

You smile at the thought of Adrienne writing to Jonathan and Adam. Something inside you wonders if Adam reads his or if he tosses it away the minute it comes in view. Shaking your head, you smile at Jonathan. "Would you like to come in?"

"I'm afraid I can't... We've dress rehearsal tonight. Why don't you come? We could go out for coffee or something after?"

"I can't."

"He won't even know you're there." Realizing how that might have sounded, Jonathan reddens. "I mean…"

"I know what you meant." You take a deep breath and nod. "All right. What have I got to lose? Self respect is highly overrated."

"You learn that around Adam."

"Why do you work for him?" You gather your coat and slip your shoes on, leaning on the door as you watch him respond.

"He's a master illusionist. I can overlook the chauvinistic mistreatment of beautiful woman for that. Most of the time."

"Why only most?"

"Because most of the time, they're in a situation they've entered willingly, with their eyes wide open."

"I take it that's not what you think I did?"

"I think you've got genuine feelings for Adam and I get the impression they rather piss you off." He shrugs and grabs your purse for you, stopping when he sees the tickets. "But that doesn't make them any less real. Or less painful."

"Got quite the thing for Maddy, don't you?" You grin at his shock. "Oh, come on, Jonathan. Unless you've got the hots for Adam, there has to be someone you're longing for. She seems the type."

"Well, I haven't managed to perfect the trick of falling for the girl who might treat me like I deserve."

"Remind me next time to fall in love with you."

"Only if you do the same." He hands you your purse and holds out his arm. "Shall we?"

You take a deep breath and nod. "We shall. Self respect be damned."

"Right along with us."

***  
The theater is dark when you walk in, but Jonathan holds your hand tightly. You let him lead you around boxes and curtains until you're in the little room under the stage equipped with a slide for disappearing assistants and members of the audience. "What are we doing here?"

"Talking."

You look up at the man holding your hand, startled to see Adam instead of Jonathan. "All right. I insist on knowing how the hell he accomplished that trick."

"Strange things happen in the dark."

"Yes." Your eyes well up with unwanted tears. "I give into you."

"Well then, I'm awfully glad it's dark down here." He says softly just as the lights snap on. Well, at least you have something to thank Jonathan for. "Or not."

"What am I doing here, Adam? I don’t want to be here."

He nods, a shameful smile on his face. "I was horrible to you, I know that. But I wasn't capable of…."

"You were more than capable, Adam. You proved it, remember?" You feel the comforting anger well up and embrace it. "And then when you were done, you left."

"I've kept tabs on you…"

You laugh bitterly. "The hard way, I'm sure. Since the easy way would have been to simply ask me how I was doing. Hell, Adam, I would have settled for a 'was it good for you too?' rather than just the assumption that it was."

"I've handled this badly."

"You haven't handled it at all. You've sent your lackeys to do it. A present here, an escort there. Well, I'm tired of it, Adam. You want closure? You want the assurance that I'll be like all the other women in your life and disappear now that you're done with me? Fine. Here it is. I had a wonderful time, Adam. You're an amazing lover. You paid your dues, you got what you wanted, I've thanked you for it. And I promise to never bring it up to anyone ever again. And don't have Jonathan show up with another gift from you. You don’t' have to buy my silence."

You pull your hand away, just now realizing that he's been holding it the entire time. You're shaking and can't seem to stop, although you're somehow managing to keep the tears from rolling down your cheeks.

"Will you let me have my say or do I have to lock you up in a room until you listen to me?" His green eyes are pleading and you can feel yourself weakening. Damn him. Why does he have to have this power over you?

"Fine."

"I saw you that first night and I wanted you. And I've never had someone I wanted say no to me before. Well, not without it meaning ask a bit more nicely and you'll get what you want. Then when you showed up and dropped this bombshell of a tour on me, I was a bit taken aback."

"You recovered Chloe…er, nicely."

"I never said I was a saint. Besides, I got the distinct impression you weren't interested in me. From where I stood, you looked like you rather fancied Jonathan."

"You kept putting me together with him."

"I realized that the thought of you and Jonathan together disturbed me more than I cared to admit. So I started being a bit more aggressive. I wanted you for myself."

"Because someone else might have had me?"

"No, because you were my every thought. I thought I was breathing you in, love, the amount of time you were on my mind. I think you're in my blood." He pauses, searching your face for some sign that he's getting through to you. You work to keep your face impassive, afraid that if he sees you capitulating, you'll never hear the rest. "Then when the shots…I was scared to death that I was going to lose you before you were ever mine."

"So you decided to sleep with me?"

"I've had sex with more than my share of women. I've made love to three of them. One of them was my first love, an older woman who taught me a lot of what I know. The second was Emma." He meets your gaze and reaches out to touch the tear that has managed to spill onto your cheek. "The third…I made love to you that night, because I couldn't go through life without knowing what it was like."

"And once you found out, you ran away?" You hate the harshness of your tone, but his words aren't adding up in your mind. "I woke up alone that morning Adam, after what was probably the best night of my life, only to find Jonathan delivering your condolences and consolation prizes."

"I was scared." His quiet confession brings your gaze up to his face. He's looking at you with a foolish grin on his face. "I was overcome with the urge to ask you to stay with me and had to get the hell out of there. You scare me."

"Flatterer."

He moves closer, knowing that you're going to relent any moment. "I've spent the last three months hounding Adrienne for information on you. I've spent two days at some horrid girl's school impressing her friends so that I could find out your address. I went to see her father…what in the world did you do to frighten him so?"

"Try me and maybe you'll find out." You want to kiss him. You want to forgive him. You want to do so many things to him right now, but there still one matter left. "So who is this mystery woman the paper talked about?"

"You mean the reason I spent all my nights in my hotel room, placing trans-Atlantic calls to every newspaper in the world to find out who the hell you are?"

"Yeah. Her."

He pulls you to him and holds you close in his strong arms. "I can't tell you that, love." His kiss is passionate and tender at the same time, filling you with warmth and hope. When he pulls away, his eyes are sparkling. "A magician never reveals his secrets."

The Master List Buffy the Vampire Slayer


End file.
